The Connection
by HimmelRomance
Summary: Haldir and Hope stand side by side on Helms Deeps wall as they both proudly hold their bows tightly in their grasps. As the battle begins and both elves face the end, fate decides to play a part.


My limbs shook as the rain pelted down against my armour. Parts of my long light brown hair fell into my dying silver eyes, the end was near, I could feel it. Men, Elves and I stood on the wall of Helms Deep, awaiting the orcs to make their first move. My bow was raised, my arrow awaiting its command. Men that stood nearby shook in fear for they did not battle, they were only stable boys. I had been in very few battles myself, even though I was an elf I was not usually allowed to leave Rivendell, let alone battle, because I was a female, and a very proud female at that. This was one of the largest battles I had ever faced, too many orcs stood against us, and so little of us were against them. Along the wailing wind soft wishes could be heard floating up to Valar, and even I sent a small prayer to the gods above.

"They are weak under their arms and at their necks" I softly told the men nearby and very few grunted in acknowledgement.

"How many do you count with your elf eyes?" one man asked, but I did not squint my eyes to try to find an answer.

"Too many for one to count in so little time" I whispered in reply, keeping most of my attention fixed onto three orcs. I softened my string, quickly flicking out two more arrows to join the one arrow that already awaited my response. Once again, I pulled my string back, my three arrows awaiting their command. A few men turned their eyes at me, either at my arrows or at my response.

"There is no hope for us…" one sighed in defeat, but before any could mutter in agreement I growled.

"There is always hope, young ones, whatever the odds. And if Valar themselves cannot give us hope, then I myself will give you all hope, for I intend to bring down many enemies until my last breath leaves my body!" I shot out, making more eyes turn in my direction. Even though there was no a silence, I could feel in the air that many men had taken my words to their hearts, hardening up, feeling at least a little stronger than before.

"And I also give you hope" spoke another voice as soft as the feathers on my arrows that brushed against my cheek. I glanced to my right, a beautiful he-elf pushing past to stand beside me. His silvery blonde locks were drenched but still looked beautiful while his silver orbs for eyes fixed onto mine in pride. My breath was stuck in my throat for several seconds before he spoke again.

"Before the battle begins, I wonder if I may have the pleasure of knowing the name of the beautiful elf that has given all hope tonight as we stand against this army of evil" the elf spoke making me blush ever so slightly.

"Hope, daughter of Elrond, and who are you?" I replied recovering my breath as he gently smiled down at me.

"I am Haldir, watchman of the Golden Wood" he replied, a small twinkle in his eye as he thought of his home.

"I have heard of you, Haldir, and I am honoured to meet you before my death" I spoke honestly, my heart sinking as I was pulled back into reality. I turned my eyes back in front of me, eyeing up my targets again, pulling my string back a bit more.

"May Valar be watching you" Haldir softly spoke, also directing his eyes to his targets.

"Us, Haldir, us…" and with those final words all my attention was fixed on the many enemies before us all.

Grumbles, yells and victorious cries filled the air as the orcs all awaited – they all believed that they had already won this war. Loud were the banging of their feet, and loud were the commands given by Aragorn who I'd known from a young'un. Lightening gave the men more sight as it brightened up the blackened evil sky, and the rain lessened ever so slightly. Seconds passed slowly, but the long agonizing tension was soon increased as a lone arrow from our side shot into the air, killing an orc, making silence cover the battle field from both sides. Aragorn commanded us to hold, but it was no use, the war had begun. Swift were the arrows I sent in three's and sometimes four's as they soured into the blackened air and into their victims weak spots, sending them to their deaths. I was thankful none of my shots had missed their targets, and gladder that Haldir was receiving the same fate tonight, maybe Valar were watching us from above. The orcs were now making their ways onto the walls, and with a few steps back I whipped out my two long elven knives that seemed to glow purple in the blackened atmosphere. Around and around my long knives went, orc blood flying in all directions. I had spent many years training for war, and I was finally able to show off the hard work. Once or twice I had to put myself on defensive mode, but the orcs weren't as swift as us elves, so we had an advantage. A poor boy, no more than 16, was pushed onto the floor, a menacing orc standing above to give him the final blow but I slashed his head off, the poor boy giving a startled but thankful look in my direction.

Aragorn's cries gained my attention at once, and I turned to see what he was shouting at 'Legolas' for, and I realised what was happening, but as I gazed down the wall where I stood an orc that was being attacked by 'Legolas' and that ran with an torch leapt into a passage beneath me. Before I could begin to think what on middle earth was happening I was flung into the air, a loud gasp and yelp throttling out of my throat in despair as a loud clap entered my ears. My end has come, it is all over…. I, somehow, fell back onto the wall, loud snapping entering my ears and I thought that my last breath was to leave my body, but that did not happen. I knew my ribs were broken, but my breathing, although strained, still was acceptable and I pushed myself onto my feet, my long knives still in hand but my beautiful bow long gone. Many men were now running away from the wall, down into the keep I assumed, but I did not hear the command from Aragorn, in fact, I could not hear a single sound at all, not even the cry of an orc that I had just killed. This worried me deeply, but it was soon forgotten as before my eyes an orc advanced on Haldir from behind. Haldir did not notice this, so I imagined that everyone near the blast had been deafened and that it was only temporary. I lunged forward, my swipe ungraceful as it took its target with effort, the advancing orc shrieking in surprise as it fell to the ground, it's sword cutting into Haldir's back. I thought I had lost him, my new friend, and I knelt down beside him, but he still breathed, clutching onto my chainmail. His lips moved, but I could not hear what he said, for now only a loud ringing entered my ears. His silver eyes told me everything thought, 'leave me be' he pleaded me, but I did not, for something strange happened. My heart thumped painfully against my chest and I felt a connection with him. At first it was strong, watering my eyes, but it began to flicker away as his eyes slowly began to close.

"Don't leave me…" I whispered, and he half-heartedly smiled at me. In his eyes, he wished for more time, wished for nothing more than to know me more. Then, without warning, his shaking hand fell onto my cheek, softly rubbing it before lifting it to my left ear, softly trailing it over the top part of my elf ear, making me shiver at the touch. A tear left my eye, I could feel it running down my cheek as his hand fell and his eyes closed. He had shown a sign of affection… The sensible side told me to leave him and continue with the battle but my heart told me to save him, even if I was to die while trying. I picked him up, biting my bleeding lips to stop myself screaming in pain as his elbow dug into my broken ribs. Carefully I ran down the stairs and followed where all of Helms Deeps defenders ran to. Immediately I saw Aragorn.

"Aragorn, Aragorn!" I gasped, blood being tasted in my mouth as I was attacked from behind, a searing pain digging into my shoulder. I glanced down, noticing the blade at the front… It had gone straight through. Aragorn, thankfully, came to my rescue and killed the one that had attacked me from behind before he could to more damage to me or Haldir. The sword remained in my shoulder, and before Aragorn could get a grasp of it I stepped around to face him.

"No, leave it be, I will walk into the light soon, there is no escape from it. Haldir is hurt, I shall quickly take him to the caves, to the healers, before I pass. Aragorn, my friend, my brother, keep them safe for hope can be found in the darkest of hours" I spoke giving Aragorn a strong forced smile in farewell before setting off through the busy crowd before pushing past the guards that stood near the entrance near the caves that held all the women, children and old. Many heads turned as I entered the cave, making many gasp and many cry out in horror. A few people, I assumed as healers, charged over beginning to fuss over me.

"Save him" I pleaded as they took Haldir from my arms. I watched as they set him down on a nearby made-up bed, beginning their work. I sadly smiled, sitting myself down in a corner as I waved away healers that dared to come near me.

"The light awaits me" I told them all, shutting my eyes with a pained look, and before I knew it, I was taken away… Not by the light, but by the dark…

I was trapped. I couldn't see, I couldn't feel, I couldn't think or ponder, and I couldn't hear. So long, too long, how much longer? Have I died? Have I done wrong? Why is there no light? Valar, Valar, is this my punishment for following my heart and not my commands? Suddenly, all at once, all my senses came back.

Pain echoed through my limp limbs, and stabbed like a million needles into my shoulder where the sword struck me. A strong smell of rotting meat and herbs entered my nostrils, and in my mouth I still tasted blood. I stained my ears, but only a soft buzzing noise entered my ears, or my mind, I could not tell. I tried to crack my eyes open, but bright light attacked my stinging eyes, making me give up that idea and get swept into darkness again.

Once again, my senses rolled back again, and there was no change in them. I tried cracking my eyes open, secretly terrified that the blinding light would harm me, but there was little light. I managed to open my eyes half way, but my sight was blurred. A soft whisper entered my ears, so soft that I couldn't understand it. Was this the end? I could not tell.

'Give up, it's over' one part of my mind told me, wishing nothing more than to fall back into darkness for the last time, but the soft whispering kept me fighting. So soft, so beautiful, who could it be? My heart knew it had to find out, and to find out I had to fight against the darkness and I had to be strong. I pushed my eyes wide open but the surrounding was still blurred. One figure with a dark head and one figure with a light head stood over me, and I guessed them to be two men, not orcs, but other than that I could tell no more.

'Go to sleep, close your eyes' my mind chanted but still my heart fought against the urge. The soft whispering got slightly louder and I managed to grasp what was being said.

"She is fighting against the darkness, she will not last much longer" one voice spoke, his voice deep with hurt and despair.

"She is strong, have faith, have hope" another voice spoke, much lighter than the other. I could not tell who they belonged to, but I could tell that the first belonged to a man and the second belonged to an elf.

"Yes, have hope" a third voice spoke but it seemed so far away, as if it wasn't in the room. I could tell who it was in an instant.

"Ada…" I whimpered, my throat dry and my lips splitting open as they moved from lack of moisture.

"She's waking!" the first voice announced, making me wince.

"Keep fighting, daughter, and let happiness welcome you" my Ada spoke, as if now stood next to me, but still I could not see and my eyes were slowly straining, beginning to fall.

"Rest and try again next time" Ada said, and before long I was falling onto the depths of the dark.

Once again I managed to get my eyes open, but things were different. Soft singing entered my ears, and joy danced through my aching bones but it soon disappeared when the sadness was heard in the song. My eyesight, thankfully, was a lot clearer, and the room I was staying in was a soft cream. I in-hailed the air – no, no rotting flesh was smelt, and a soft smell of herbs were smelt. But the thing I smelt most was fresh air and water, which reminded me much of…

"Ada…?" I whispered, tilting my head to one side as the singing stopped altogether. A lone figure, as light as silver, sat in the corner. At first I thought it was the moonlight playing tricks on me, but no moonlight entered the room, only sunlight, and the sun was not silver, well, not when I last looked. The figure stood, his silver cloak swishing as the figure walked over in haste, towering over me.

"Who are you?" I croaked trying to see underneath the hood, but I was not fortunate. Thankfully, the figure removed his hood, long silvery blonde locks falling over his shoulders and bright twinkling eyes gazing down at me in joy.

"Hal..dir… You made it" I spoke, surprised entwined with my raspy voice as I weakly smiled at him. The elf brightly grinned, softly whistling before setting himself down in a nearby seat. I opened my lips to speak, but shuffling footsteps entered my ears, making me turn my head so I faced the ceiling again. A tall figure raced into the room, and in a flash he stood above me. His raven locks fell over his shoulders, a few strands brushing against my bruised cheek, and his iron grey orbs, that matched mine, gazed down at me in relief.

"Ada!" I cried and the elf placed his lips upon my forehead before lifting his lips back up, giving me a relieved look. Lord Elrond of Rivendell, my Ada, picked up a nearby bowl and a flannel.

"Rest, my daughter" he whispered…

Each day I grew stronger, each day I stayed awake longer, each day I learnt more about Haldir and each day I fell deeper and deeper in love with him. He was not like the stories went, for he was not cruel, stuck up and cold. He had a heart of gold and often cracked silly jokes and laughed. His smile as soft as the wind, and little dimples appeared on each side giving me something to tease him about for the rest of the days. Many times Elrond attended me, but soon I was well, and he had business to attend, spending less time with me. Haldir, however, kept to my side as much as possible.

The sun was brightly shinning down at the pair of us as we sat in the gardens of Rivendell. I lazily leaned onto Haldir who in return wrapped his left arm around me, being careful to touch my tender ribs.

"Haldir…" I slowly asked, looking off into the distance in a daze. Haldir stiffened slightly, knowing what was to come.

"How long was I asleep… and what happened at Helms Deep?" I asked, blinking repeatedly before gazing intently at Haldir who looked deep into my eyes with unease. Silence now danced between us both before he spoke.

"I'll begin with Helms Deep. I do not know what happened after I passed into darkness, but when I awoke I found myself in the healer's room. Legolas visited me and told me that we had be victorious in battle and he told me that many died while defending it. I asked about you, but he did not know you, so he went away. Many days I tried getting up to search for you, but I could not move. Aragorn visited me after five days and told me that you had brought me to the caves during the battle to be healed. I asked him to ask you to visit me, but he said that you had fallen… My heart shattered into a million pieces when he told me this, but he straightened things out by telling me that you were still alive but very slowly recovering. On the third week I managed to visit you, even though I was still in pain, and Aragorn and a healer were by your side arguing. As soon as they noticed me they fell into silence, so I asked if you had improved… The healer told me that you were fighting against darkness and that you would not survive much longer but Aragorn, he told me to keep hope…" at this, Haldir sighed, looking away into the distance.

I placed my hand onto his right hand that was tightly clenched together what was sitting on his lap. Straight away it softened and his hand grasped onto mine softly sending tingles up my arm and down my spine. With a small sigh, Haldir continued, keeping his eyes fixed into the distance.

"After a month had passed all of us, except Aragorn and I, believed that you had fallen into darkness and that you'll never return. I spoke to my second in command, and told him to lead the elves of the golden wood back home while I got my third in command to lead the elves of Rivendell back here. Then, after discussing the plan with Aragorn, I took a horse and rode with all the speed I could here with you in my arms. A week and four days it took, for we were fast but we still had to keep caution in our journey. As soon as I arrived Elrond ran out, taking you straight into his arms and leading you to your room – I'm sure he knew of your condition and he knew of your journey here. Elrond took the rest of the month and three weeks to heal you, and I pray to Valar that I'll never have to hear his distress ever again, it sent tears to my eyes, for even he thought he had lost you… But he noticed you fighting against the darkness so hope filled his heart again, and he spent all of his time by your side, as did I… That is all that there is to say, I have no news on how the war is fairing…" Haldir finished with a sigh. I tightly gripped his hand before relaxing.

"Thank you so much, Haldir, for you have saved my life" I whispered into his ear. He sharply turned his head, our noses touching as he gazed into my eyes, a spark being seen.

"No, you saved mine and the cost was high… You should have left me" he whispered. I placed both of my hands onto his cheeks as he tried to turn his head away.

"Haldir…" I whispered softly, feeling his body relax down slightly as I gazed longingly into his eyes.

"…I couldn't" I barely said through my lips.

"Why not?" he stubbornly replied. I softly smiled, lifting my right hand up slightly, letting my finger run along the rim of his ear. He shuddered at the touch for elf's ears were extremely sensitive.

"Do you feel it? The connection… you sparked it with your touch…" I whispered. To answer my words, he closed the gap between us, his lips moving against mine. Even then, the connection strengthened between us.

We moved our lips apart, gazing into each other's eyes again. I saw it all in his eyes, joy, passion and love, something I had always wished for in a partner.

"Be mine?" he whispered and I nodded my head, a smile playing on my lips as I kissed him again.

Sometimes, to find happiness you have to travel through the darkest of times, even when hope seems lost and so far away… When facing something that could mean the end to you, always remember that someone will always be there for you and understand what you are going through, even if your best friend isn't standing next to you, because sometimes you can find something or someone better.


End file.
